Parental Guidance
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Bryan disappeared, now twelve years later he's back and... he has a daughter? What the hell's happened? [all warnings inside, Yaoi, SB, TK, others] Updated 24.06
1. Chapter 1

**_Fire - _**So I rewrote the first chapter... Who can blame me? It was cruddy... Just amke suer you read it again...

Warnings:

MPreg, OOCness, yaoi and swearing... I'll let you know of anything else as the story progresses… _IF_ it progresses… No demanding either, it throws me off my writing and makes me feel bad…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own beyblade and never will… I only own Yahlia at the moment, but there will be others of my own imagination...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you want to leave?" His hands were shaking as they grabbed the other teen's suitcase.

He answered in a sad, frustrated voice, "Tal, I've already told you: yes!"

"But I'm sure he'll be fine with it! Spencer's not shallow and he knows what Boris was - is like." The red head watched. His mind was frantic, his eyes sad and teary. There was no point in trying to change the other's mind; he was stubbornly sticking to his decision. He'd been trying to persuade him to stay since the teen had told him, and that was a few days ago. Their eyes met with uncertainty. He sighed, sniffling slighty, standing up straight as he handed him the suit case, "Take care of yourself, will you? It'll make me feel less cruddy."

The teen smiled sadly, "You know I will."

"Bryan… I really don't think that this is necessary."

The teen smiled slightly, turning back to the red head after he threw the bag onto the back seat of the taxi. He drew his captain into a hug, "Make sure Spencer doesn't come looking for me." He paused, "I don't want to regret my decision." He pulled back hesitantly, "Good bye captain."

"Good bye Bryan." The teen nodded, moving around the cab and sitting in the back on the opposite side to the driver.

Tala watched as the taxi disappeared around the corner, his eyes brimming with silent tears. He quickly wiped them away as he wandered back into the house, gazing up at the clock. Three AM. Spencer would be up in three hours, less if he noticed Bryan was gone. _Which he would... _Tala thought idly.

His saddened gaze returned to the floor as he made his way to his room, ignoring the creaking stairs and shutting the door quietly after himself.

"Did he go?"

The red head sighed, nodding slightly, "Yep." He made himself comfortable next to his lover, kissing the bluenette's cheek lightly. He felt the other teen roll over and wrap his arms around his torso, a small kiss pressing itself to his lips.

"He'll come back. Spencer will find him."

"I hope so Kai… I really do…"

**o0o0o**

_Twelve years starting tomorrow… _Spencer thought sadly, the papers in front of him blurring from the tears in his eyes. He never let them fall, but they always gathered.

Bryan had left twelve years ago, and he was still in a state of wonder and grief. He missed the (now) man something chronic and no matter how many times Tala had hinted he should move on, no matter how many times Kai had to shake him out of his daydreams, he couldn't. Every time he did something he was reminded of Bryan, his habits, his looks, his comments, everything.

_Like now..._ He thought sadly. He remembered explaining how to work out Pythagoras' theorem and how to remember it to him.

Bryan would be sitting in his lap, nodding and asking questions, the explaining being interupted with small kisses, them then morphing into long, sensual - He caught himself, focusing on marking the quizzes in front of him. He didn't need to be morbid at work.

He studied the numbers, quickly ticking and placing crosses where they were needed. He yawned, god maths was boring.

"Sir, are you alright?" A student asked.

"Yeah, you seem out of it today." Another agreed.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" One asked slyly, sending the class into quiet whispers and snickers, and made him blink in surprise.

He shook his head slowly, a kind smile showing on his face at the sight of amused teenagers conversing on his love-life, all of them involving some sort of girl and some form of argument and/or violence on his 'girlfriend's' part. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." He'd managed, after he'd hushed them.

"Oh! Can we bludge then?"

"Yeah! Please sir!"

"None of us like Maths! We bet you don't even like teaching it!"

The classroom erupted into loud pleas and deals, papers being shuffled around, being tucked back into the teenagers' bags. Spencer could feel his amusement growing; they never missed a chance to do nothing. He smiled, watching as the kids quietened down, waiting for his answer.

He had to agree that he never had been fond of maths, no matter how good he was at it, or how every theory and rule made him think about how to make it easier to remember. It made him think.

The brunette shook his head, making them groan as he folded his arms, his chin resting on one of his hands, "Only for this lesson, you're finals are four weeks away. We'll work continuously after this lesson alright?" Cheers erupted from the class. A student even threw up his hat, making the teenagers laugh/giggle/snicker when it hit another student, making a small rubber throwing competition grow between the two of them. He shifted in his chair, calling the class into silence, "Take your work out and look like you're doing something; we'll all be in trouble if someone catches us."

The class snickered and did as they were asked, letting Spencer get back to marking as they started chatting. He smirked as he marked another paper: that was one person with a perfect mark.

_Perfect…_ He mused, his eyes saddening, _Like Bryan…_

He cursed himself mentally. For gods sake! After twelve years anyone would have expected him to be over the man. His head fell to the desk for a second, immediantly regretting it when he felt a peice of paper hit his head. He glared grumpily at the giggling teens in front of him, immediately drawing a gasp from two boys as he opened the crumpled peice.

His eyebrow rose in surprise when he read the writing. "Mr. Lukas and Mr. Everest, I'll see you both after class." He shook the note slightly, "We'll need to discuss this." The teen's eyes grew big and panicy, one of the boys looked as if he were going to cry. Spencer pocketed the note, looking up and over at the door when he heard a knock. "Yes?"

"There's a new student." The boy answered. Spencer stood, trying to hush his class on the way out as their noise sky-rocketed again. He sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his usual dishevelled hair. He could feel a migraine coming on.

He stepped out of the classroom, coming face to face with a girl. His eyes widened; she looked a bit like Bryan. She had lilac hair, it had a black streak on her bangs, which fell down in front of her ears. She had a roundish face, with big sea blue eyes. She came up to the middle of his chest. He knew he was staring, watching as her lips moved.

She looked up at him with big eyes as she spoke with a mellow voice, "Can I come in sir?" He didn't reply, too wrapped in her appearance to pay attention to her words. She blinked in confusion. "Eh... Sir?" She waved her unoccupied hand in front of his face, making sure to hold her shoulder bag steady as she did so.

"What?" The blonde snapped out of his reverie, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on what she was saying. "Sorry, I'm tired today." He reasoned, smiling slightly.

She nodded, glancing down in embarassment, "I'm Yahlia Kuznetsov."

… _Kuznetsov… _Spencer stared, moving slightly so she could walk into the room, "I'm Mr Turanov, though you've probably been told that." She nodded.

She looked like him, she acted like him, she even sounded a bit like him, she had the same _surname _as him. Spencer's mind was tinkering, jolting into a state of total confusion as possibilities ran amuck in his head, going over facts and situations and do's and don'ts, though only one thing made the most sense in the hazy mess.

Bryan had a daughter.

But how could that be? He was gay!

…Wasn't he?

The 30 year old was sure he was staring again, maybe glaring, he was frowning. He was also sure that his class was making one of the loudest rackets he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing, but he ignored them. Bryan had a daughter.

"Are you alright sir? You're been staring at me."

Spencer nodded, his old abbey habits kicking in, his face set in a stern frown, "Yes," He hastily continued to watch her fish around her bag for a pen, "Don't worry we're having a bludge lesson. We're not doing any work."

The girl's eyebrow rose again, "Aren't you supposed to learn stuff at school?"

"Yes, but there is such a thing as becoming bored and tired. A rest lesson cures it." He paused, "Most of the time anyway..." The girl was now staring at him, blue eyes directed straight at him.

"You…" He waited for her to continue, "Never mind." She stared down at her books, quickly taking out a scrap book and scribbling a few words. Spencer tried to read them, but after several failed attempts, gave up.

He hesitated to speak, "Your father…"

The bell rang, it was a shrill siren sound. Yahlia stood, stuffing her note book in her bag. "It was nice meeting you sir." She practically ran out of the classroom, leaving Spencer with his mouth open, his question half out.

"Sir?"

"Hm?" The brunette looked up, noticing the boys still sitting in their seats. "I'll talk to you both later, but I would like it if you both didn't chuck notes around my classroom." They nodded feverantly, standing up silently to leave. Spencer sighed, "My head hurts."

**o0o0o**

"Daddy! I'm home!" The sound of stomping, scuffling and the slam of the front door followed the shout. "Daddy?"

"Kitchen!" She carefully tredded over and around the various sized boxes she encounted, cursing silently as she stubbed her toe on one. "How was school?" He asked, amused by her dancing following the incident.

She pouted, "Fine... I only got to go to Geography and Maths though."

"Only?"

She dropped her bag by her seat, sitting down heavily as she let out an annoyed huff, "I like learning Dad."

He nodded, "I know. Funny though, I never liked school."

She sighed, but nodded, "My geography teacher's ok, a bit boring with his voice, but I will survive. But..." She paused, "My maths teacher seems to be fantastic. I just have this good feeling about him you know?"

He frowned, noticing her beaming face and how fondly she said 'him', "Really, what's his name?"

"Mr. S. Turanov."

He froze, the tea he'd made them both sloshing around the mugs, dripping down his hands. He swore loudly and hurriedly placed the drinks on the table, finding his daughter ready with a cloth when he'd looked up. "Turanov?" He repeated, making sure he'd heard right.

She nodded, "He's got the most unproffesional hair I've ever seen. It sticks up!" She exclaimed. But her father was gone, his thoughts with the clouds. Inwardly cursing and swearing in the two languages he knew. "Daddy?"

He smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, go have your shower, we'll go out for dinner tonight. Alright?"

She ran off with a shout of approval.

**o0o0o**

The clock's constant ticking wasn't the only thing keeping him awake, even in his own room the clock's racket thudded in his ears. The overall darkness of his new house made him want to, but... His thoughts kept him up.

He glanced up at the clock, the light barely shining off the metal numbers and frame. Boxes were littered around the room, the long table, two chairs and the garbage bin the only things he'd set up properly.

He took a long sip of his warm coffee, sighing gently as he leant back in his seat, savouring the bitter taste, knowing the next morning he'd have no such luck.

He'd let his daughter pick their house this time, finding himself stuck between saying 'no' and breaking his promise and coming and spoiling his life and very likely his old friends'.

A buzzing, mixed with rythmatic beeps erupted into the silence of that night. He stared idly at his cell phone, watching as it moved across the table, the vibrations making an annoying sound against the wood, the earworm of a ringtone making him want to smash the peice of technology into itty-bitty peices.

Did he really want to pick it up? He knew who it was...

He sighed as it stopped, rubbing his temples as the phone dimmed. His eyes snapped open a second later as it rang again though.

He growled ferally as he swiped it up, "Hello?" He greeted, rudely.

"What do you think you're doing!" He jumped slightly, not expecting to be yelled at straight away. "Spencer's still pining over you! And you come back! You haven't explained anything to him have you? He needs to know why! If he finds out you're back before you confront him..." The man quietened.

"Tala?"

"What?"

He cringed at his ex-captain's biting tone, hardening his voice, "You tell him."

"NO!" He looked like he wanted to argue, but knew better than to reason at the moment. He needed to meet him in person. Tala seemed to have noticed his thinking, "Bryan, no... He's hurt enough, you tell him. It would mean much more... He still loves you."

**o0o0o**

Spencer rubbed his eyes, gently laying his glasses down on the desk. It was far too late to be sitting up marking assignments he knew, but the thoughts that kept running around his mind, crashing into his skull before running around again made it impossible for him to sleep. Not that the three cups of coffee he'd drank two hours earlier helped.

But it seemed the hot beverage had eased his headache, eventually leaving him for an hour to get a total of eight assignments done. But it had come back with avengance as soon as that girl popped back into his head.

Yahlia.

Yahlia Kuznetsov.

She looked like Bryan, even spoke a bit like him, leaving out letters in a few words, having trouble pronouncing the longest ones. Just like Bryan.

But that was preposterous! Bryan, couldn't have cheated on him; he had been with him close to every hour of everyday. It just wasn't... plausable.

He was gay...

As in he didn't like girls...

"Damn it Bryan." He growled, setting his forehead in his hands, his elbows resting on the desk. "You're not here and you're still giving me a headache. Still have it don't you?"

He chuckled to himself bitterly, throughing his pen down, setting the assignments in a neat pile. He'd have to get up early and mark them, he needed a bed now. He ran his hand through his hair, quickly shedding himself of his shirt, slapping the light off on his way to the bed.

He sighed, settling himself down, enjoying the releif it brought to his back and neck, and head to a lesser extent. "I need to bring Nadja with me, everytime I need a bed." He mumbled absently. His eyes slipping shut sleepily.

But sleep didn't seem to want to grace him with her presence.

* * *

**Fire: **Yeah... I'm still thinking, so... Tell me what you think, give me ideas, critique, everything and anything that could be useful in creating this...

The title had me stuck, but for some strange reason '_Parental Guidance' _was stuck in my head... If you want to suggest a better one, don't be afraid to do so...

Yes, I rewrote this chapter... Like I said it was an idea, so I didn't spend too long on it before and it was slightly too short...

Reveiw please...

Thank you for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

**frosticdranzergal: **Not particularly, your titles make sense... -cough- Read and find out, but Kai and Tala are going to be in this, not too much, but they will appear... Thank you...

**phoenixandashes: **Here's the update...

**Gabz: **Thank you...

**DarkMageQuisits: **lol... Glad you do, still working on the little annoying bits and peices around the idea, but I've got the idea now... Look out for it... Thank you for the reveiw...

**skimmie: **Your name reminds me of an ice-cream... Here's the update... Thanks for reveiwing...

**Zezura: **Has been done... Thanks...

**aries: **Really? Thank you... I was really iffy on it... Thanks again...

**she-devil-16: **Really? Thanks...

**party freak: **Thank you and I am!

**pen names r us: **I love your pen name... Makes me think, everytime I see it... Thank you...

**Sakura wo Miro: **lol... Thank you...

**_Fire - _**Thank you all for the reveiws so far! -hands out cookies and plushies and lollies- Weeeee...

I redid the last chapter! 

This will be my last set of Review responses… I'll still put up the response to people who don't log in… But yes… That will be it… Maybe _Possession _will have my last ones though… -_thinks- _Anyway… On with the story…

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter 1...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Morning Martha." He greeted the head office lady.

Martha was a large lady who seemed to always wear floral shirts, and always had her brown hair up in a bun. Her green eyes sparkled behind her round glasses, her thin lips sporting pink lip-stick.

The lady at the desk beamed, turning in her chair, "Good morning Spencer, have you finished those assignments yet? I need the marks. Reports go out in a few months."

Spencer shook his head, proceeding to sign in with a chuckle, "A few more to go."

He wandered around the office, copying the worksheets he needed to and planning what equipment he was allowed to use and when. They were chatting the entire time, the lady's laughter echoing around the usually quiet office area.

"Oh! Spencer, you really ought to find a girlfriend. I can't have you sitting around working all the time." Spencer smiled slightly, and shook his head, about to speak to be cut off, "Which reminds me, there was a man ringing to find you this morning too. I only remembered now. He said to call, and that his name was Tala. Funny name for a boy, I always thought it was a girl's..."

The blonde waved his goodbye as the phone rang, the woman's hand shooting for it, the school's name and her own rolling off her tongue mechanically.

The school was practically empty at seven-thirty in the morning, and the maths staff room was his for another half an hour before any other teachers showed up. Spencer dropped his bag near his desk, sighing as he practically fell into his chair.

The office area was the size of three classrooms and was the head quarters for the 10 HSIE, Mathematics and teacher's aid teachers. It was crowded, and you couldn't look anywhere and not see a worksheet or permission slip. Spencer's desk was one of the more tidier ones, but was still swamped with paper work.

He frowned when he noticed another assignment sitting on top. "Late again Rhidwan." He muttered, scanning the three sheets of paper, frowning at the untidy writing and spelling errors, a sure sign that it was done within the lunch time of the day before.

Spencer decided to ring Tala before he started anything, knowing it was going to be a week if he didn't. When his cell phone was nestled comfortably between his cheek and shoulder as he dug around his bag, hoping to find his small pencil case.

"Hello?"

"Tala, it's Spencer."

"You haven't gotten any phone calls you hadn't been expecting have you?" Spencer frowned at the question, the red-head's voice ringing through the phone as he yelled at Ian.

"No. Why?"

"No reason, but I'd like it if you messaged me when you did. Alright?" Spencer didn't know what Tala meant when he said 'unexpected', but agreed anyway. They'd then settled for chatting about the upcoming get together Tala and Kai were planning, hoping that he could find the time for it.

"Ten o'clock on Saturday?"

"Yeah, Nadja's coming and Ian's bringing Ming Ming. Kai's already decided to skip the other teams, not that I mind, I think us Blitzkreig Boys need to get together properly, without other teams."

Spencer nodded in agreement. They'd never really been close to the other teams anyway, except team BEGA, through Ming Ming. He preffered talking to Moses, than the small super start himself. They said good bye and Spencer turned to the clock. The others would be there in ten minutes.

**o0o0o**

Bryan was surprised to find his eyes drawn to the phone number currently stuck on the fridge.

He'd tried to call several times the night before, hoping that he'd talk to Spencer, before he reached the last number and quickly slammed the phone down. Of course, he wasn't proud of his cowardice, and that's what both himself and Tala called it, but he couldn't seem to press the last number.

It had seemed that since Bryan left, he'd lost all his nerve when it came to his boyfriend, which is exactly what the man called Spencer. He'd wanted to ring Spencer a few years, namely right after Yahlia was born, but had simply not had enough courage to do so.

"I don't my daughter to be pushed away by her father." He'd said a few months later.

Yahlia had left for school half-an-hour before, and Bryan was stuck trying to get all their stuff out of the boxes and into a suitable place in the room. He'd managed to make the kitchen look like a kitchen, after filling the cupboards, and the fridge with enough food to last them until the end of the week. Their dining room table was also where he liked it, though he could feel himself wanting to redecorate already.

He was unpacking a few of Yahlia's many books when he'd heard the door bell ring, taking his time in putting them away and answering it.

He practically crawled to the door, cringing when he heard the door bell again – a shrill ding, that could make anyone's head split – and glared through the little peep hole in the center of the door.

To Bryan's relief he saw no-one, but knowing better than to just turn away, opened the door and snuck a glance outside. He then heard a low voice hiss in his ear, making him freeze before finally jumping frantically back, "I am going to strangle you."

**o0o0o**

Spencer had never felt so relieved after the end of class, than what he felt now. He felt like that every time he finished a class with his 7D class. Many people asked him why after they saw them, though the class had always had a few people in it, instead of the 27 students there were supposed to be.

It was simple.

They didn't learn anything, they talked all the time, they swore fluently (some in more than one language) and the only way he could get their attention was by using the technique that Boris had taught him: fear.

Spencer didn't enjoy using this technique, but if needed, he could pull it off and feel somewhat pleased with himself. He quickly dismissed the feeling.

Many of the teachers in the staffroom giggled, chuckled or snickered when told by passers-by of Spencer's antics and the scarily great results. They always asked how he became so good at it.

The slim, tall lady made a dramatic gesture, "I swear, I can't stand them! Maybe you ought to teach us all how you do it?" She inclined a thin eyebrow.

Spencer shook his head, "Afraid not." He said, taking a bite out of his sandwich, savouring the ham on it, "Can't say I actually know what makes them listen."

Many of the teachers chuckled and shook their heads, reaching for the many chocolate and coffee flavoured biscuits sitting on the silver plate, in the middle of the table in front of them, before sipping the coffee and tea they'd made.

They then went to talking amongst themselves, nibbling - or in some teacher's cases devouring – their lunches. Spencer had practically finished his sandwich when he was signaled by Martha, "Phone." She mouthed, greeting one of the newer student-teachers.

Spencer threw the last few bites of his sandwich away, waving a quiet goodbye to his colleagues before stomping into the front office. He was quickly directed to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi…" It was a meek response, but it caused Spencer to go rigid, shocking and worrying the few ladies that worked in the office with his shocked expression.

Spencer couldn't believe it! He… He, just… couldn't! The voice, he knew it too well as his Bryan's but…

Spencer had always found himself to be one of those people that didn't feel the need to swear. But the thought registering in his brain seemed to want to chuck one in between every second and third word, registering both his shock and anger.

What the fuck did Bryan want?

"Are you… alright?"

Spencer nodded to himself, answering in a slightly higher voice as he fell heavily in a chair, "Yeah… Yeah, fantastic." He ignored the worried glances and looks, mainly those shot at him by Martha and one of the two deputy principles, Miss Judy. "I, ah…"

"It's lunch now right?"

He nodded dumbly, "Yeah, recess."

"I just wanted you to meet you sometime." Bryan's voice seemed to have gained a bit of confidence, but was still very quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Um… How about on Frida- Ow! Fuck off, I'm trying to talk!" Spencer blinked as he heard the louder bits of a very slight fight, "Tonight?"

He nodded again, "I'm – I'm,"

Bryan quickly cut him off, "If you're busy we can make it later this week, or next week."

"No, tonight's fine." He was still nodding, still having trouble processing all of his thoughts, but his ability was slowing coming back and his eyes narrowed as he noticed the hesitance in Bryan's voice.

"Alright, um…" There was a bit of mumbling on the phone, "I'll meet you this afternoon after class and yeah, I'll meet you in your classroom. You have a class after lunch?" Another series of nods, another yes, "Alright, I guess I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Then he hung up.

"Spencer are you alright?"

Spencer nodded, "I feel as if I want to crush something into tiny bits." The comment earned a few more worried glances, and a few whispered worries. Spencer ignored them, resting his head in his hands before practically jumping up, "I… Need a walk!"

He then took off, practically jogging out to the front of the school and down to the car park, Martha waddling closely behind him.

**o0o0o**

Tala sighed as he dialed the number. He'd practically had to sit on Bryan and dial the number for him and ask for Spencer when the lady had picked up the phone, but it had gone… ok. He'd been listening through the second phone, and had been extremely surprised and somewhat angry with the way Bryan had wanted to draw out meeting Spencer. How dare he prolong Spencer's wait!

Of course, not that he could blame him. There was bound to be fireworks when they did meet that afternoon, Bryan's awkwardness and desire to curl up into a little ball and blow away promised it. He knew that Spencer would want answers right away too.

"Yallo?"

"Hello Yahlia, not in class are you?"

He heard the whispered questions of a few teenaged girls, "No, no, uncle Tala, just eating lunch."

"That's nice." He said, sitting up in his car, "Listen, your father needs to go somewhere this afternoon and wants you to come over to our place alright?"

She answered hesitantly, "Alright."

"Good. I'll pick you up after school, I'll be at the front." He smirked, "Don't take forever like your father, I really need to make sure I can let Ian in, he's coming over."

"Really?" The girl exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but I have to go, see you."

"Bye bye, uncle." He smiled and said good bye again, before hanging up. Practically glaring over at Bryan, who was sitting like a statue on the lounge. "You have only yourself to blame." He said icily.

Bryan nodded, though Tala knew Bryan thought he had an excuse.

"Are you going to speak?"

Bryan shook his head.

"I suggest you tell Spencer _everthing _this afternoon."

Bryan stared ahead of him.

Tala sighed, "Do you want some coffee?"

Bryan nodded.

**o0o0o**

Spencer had been surprised to have Martha find him, and had hidden it well despite his obvious awkwardness. He'd eventually sat down on a seat in a small park a few metres away from the school's lower car park. She'd sat down on the seat beside him, resting a hand comfortingly on his arm as he stared into space.

She'd asked what was wrong and he'd answered, telling her the entire story as he'd experienced it. She listened carefully, only commenting after he'd finished.

She was slightly surprised by the fact that he was gay, and had made him laugh when she commented on it, saying something about, "You wouldn't expect a manly man like yourself to swing the way you do." Spencer had found it amusing to hear her say it in such a flippant way, as if she were commenting on a political figure.

She was even more surprised by the way Spencer had managed to continue on with life and look as if he'd never been in a relationship. He'd easily skipped over the part that explained that Bryan was his first and only boyfriend to date, but she seemed to pick it up easily.

It had made him feel slightly better to talk, though he'd made her promise to keep the entire discussion quiet, or if possible, silent. He couldn't help it though, trust wasn't something learned easily in the Abbey.

The pudgy woman had laughed, and waved a hand, "I won't though I will tell the headmaster, I think he'd better know." Spencer had nodded and they'd started walking back to the office.

"Good luck with this afternoon sweetie," She'd commented and patted his arm, "You'll be fine. After putting up with the little terrors you have to, I think this should be a piece of cake."

Spencer nodded, marching to his classroom to finish the classes he'd have that day, he only hoped that he could be as positive as Martha.

* * *

**Fire: **Wowwies... That came out harder than most of the things I write... And I'm sorta happy with the finished piece, though I may change the end part…

Anyway...

Thanks again for the reveiws so far! Would you reveiw again please? Same things apply as in the first chapter... Ideas, critisism and new title ideas are welcome... Though the title is warming on me... Anyway...

I'm off to write chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aries1391: **I guess so… Thank you…

**_Fire – _**Thank you for the reviews! They're appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **Read the first chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He cleaned the desks with long strokes, working off the blue and black and red graffiti easily before he moved to the next one. He worked on the chairs with less enthusiasm, shaking his head when he noticed it wouldn't come off.

His mind wasn't on the cleaning today, or working out what each bit of graffiti said, or who sat where and if they'd written it. He couldn't help the frown that pulled at his lips, and the nervous churning of his stomach as he waited for Bryan to arrive.

Class had gone alright. Yahlia was there and had set off a barrage of questions that he would throw at Bryan once he arrived. He'd kept himself from staring, and had forced himself to watch Mr. Lukas – aiming to watch Mr. Everest the next lesson he had them – rather startled to find that the note they'd written was sounding so much like the… Truth.

He let himself smile, maybe he ought to let them sit next to each other, just to see if they did like each other. And were being so… Intimate. The thought made him prickle with jealously, but he knew better than to get angry by it. If he wanted to get angry, he'd have to be angry at the contents of the note, but he had a feeling that it wasn't them that had written _all_ of it, the first few sentences at least was in their handwriting.

He yawned as he finished the last desk, stumbling over to his own as he sat down in his chair gently. He threw the cleaning spray and rag into the lowest drawer of his desk and sat back, stretching his neck, mentally cursing himself for not going to bed earlier.

Of course, having Bryan in his presence, in less than 15 minutes, was also getting to him as well. He could feel himself getting jumpy, though his training made it easy to conceal it. He sighed and rubbed his temples, he hated waiting.

It had been another ten minutes before he heard the slight knock he'd been waiting for. "It's open." He called casually, though his heart was beating faster and faster, making his head spin in the process. He leant forward, shaking his head gently before looking up.

The first thing Spencer noticed was that Bryan was nervous, the way his hands seemed to always have to move showed him that. The next thing he noticed made his head feel like it was stuffed with cotton and he couldn't help but place his head in his hands and shake it, really, Bryan should have known better.

He was wearing brown slacks, much like he used to wear when they were beyblading. He also wore a light blue shirt, it was ruffled, and Spencer couldn't help the thought that ran through his head to do with Bryan's cleaning habits. He sighed mentally, Bryan had never liked ironing. But it was the jacket that caught his full attention: it _was_ his jacket. Maybe that was why Bryan had come back? He let his head rest in his hands again, a headache settling at the back of his head.

"I…" Bryan started weakly, staring at the desk. Spencer hadn't moved to stand when he'd arrived, he'd been grateful, his legs felt like they'd collapse under him, so he'd comfortably sat himself on a desk.

"I'd like an explanation before we move onto other things." Spencer hadn't removed his head from his hands.

Bryan nodded and stared at the table in front of him, "I… Don't know where to start."

"Right," Spencer snapped, immediately calming himself and continuing in a deadly calm tone, "Let's start with Yalia. Why does she have your last name?"

Bryan glared lightly at Spencer's tone, "She's my daughter." He answered bluntly, the Abbey training he hadn't used in many years coming back full force.

"Right, and her mother is?"

Bryan's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Spencer watched this with both amusement and guilt; he'd never known Bryan to be so… Timid. It was Bryan! His tough, blunt, lunatic of an (he supposed) ex-boyfriend Bryan!

"I… I'd rather talk about that inside either one of our homes." Bryan managed, motioning between the two of them.

Spencer nodded and ran a hand through his hair, standing up after he grabbed his bag. He could feel Bryan's relief radiating off him, and couldn't help but smirk and lead Bryan out of the room, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"So… What were you planning on doing?"

**o0o0o**

Their conversation was mainly on Spencer's job as they walked down the main street. But as they'd sat down after their hour walk Spencer couldn't take any more. "Where were you?"

Bryan went rigid for a second, moving almost mechanically as he reached for a menu. "Here and there." He managed.

"How did you get my number?"

There was a brief silence, "… Tala gave it to me."

"So you talked to Tala before me?" Spencer didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted. He'd always come first with everything when they'd been together. The first person Bryan went to for everything. But he didn't think he could do this if he didn't think that Tala had wanted it to happen. He nodded as a frown appeared on his face.

"He told me about that award you won." Bryan smirked over the menu he was holding, "'Student's favourite Mathematics Teacher', I wouldn't have guessed you'd have let yourself be put in the same room as kids. You know… Growing up with Ian and all."

"The perfect training." Spencer replied absently.

It surprised both of them. They'd expected to be both anxious to get away and rigid around each other. But thankfully, Spencer realized, it seemed more like they were on one of the few dates they'd taken each other on as teenagers. Maybe it was because they were pretending? Or maybe it was because Spencer was?

"Yahlia's great at maths too. I don't see how you both can put up with it though. Too many numbers."

Spencer smirked at the comment, "That's right, you used to copy all of mine." Bryan nodded, the frown on his face making Spencer smile.

They ordered and talked some more, the conversation turned to their jobs, Tala, Ian and Yahlia. Spencer was itching to mention Bryan's wife or girlfriend, but felt that they'd make a scene if he did. He couldn't help but feel the anger bubble up within him when ever he thought of her.

Spencer had ordered pasta, Bryan a small hamburger, they'd eaten silently, enjoying the food each bite at a time. They'd paid and wandered off, the street lights glowing dimly in the last few minutes of sunlight. They'd talked quietly, happy to pretend that their absence from each other's lives never happened.

Spencer's brain kept telling him that pretending that Bryan hadn't disappeared was going to get him hurt, just as Bryan's kept poking at his conscience. He'd have to explain the entire thing to Spencer sooner or later… Even if he'd preferred it to be later. Lots later.

They'd soon found themselves in front of Bryan's house.

"So… Who is the mother?" He really didn't mean for it to just come out like that. He had wanted to get to know Bryan again first. But there was this constant nagging in Spencer's brain that told him that something in the entire series of events was just_ off_.

Bryan paused, the clanging of his many house, car and work keys halting as he thought. He motioned Spencer inside once he was moving again. The blonde strode in, taking in the boxes, commenting on them as Bryan directed him to the kitchen.

"We've only been here two days." He offered coffee, tea and whatever else he could make easily and quickly. Bryan sighed as he set a glass of coffee in front of Spencer, tea in his own mug. He took a sip and looked up to find Spencer looking over at him expectantly, obviously annoyed and slightly agitated by his stalling.

"Well…" He started, taking another sip. "I don't want you to comment or – or anything until I'm finished all right." Spencer nodded and Bryan nodded with him, "Right… So… Fifteen years ago we were in the abbey with Boris and he'd started experimenting with us." He paused, sipping his tea again.

"As you know Voltaire thought girls were weak and even though he hated gay activity he asked Boris to … find a way to make guys pregnant." He paused again, taking his time to gather his thoughts and process them into words. Spencer was staring at him intently, though his facial expression was blank, Bryan could tell the blonde wasn't pleased with where this was going, "He thought that it would make a stronger child if two strong males conceived it.

"This experiment was done on only three of us successfully. Ian, a boy named Taylor and me. There were others before us, but they died from some problem or another.

"But I'd only found out I'd had this experiment done to me after we'd…" He flushed, "You know? Had sex and twelve years ago was when that time was and I wanted to tell you, but…"

"But what?" Spencer asked in a calm voice. Too calm for Bryan's liking, the blonde looked like he was ready to explode and he felt that way too.

He answered in a tiny whisper, "I was scared."

A wave of silence washed over them, until Spencer moved his hands from his lap to the table, "So, you refused to tell me because you didn't trust me enough?" His voice was still calm, but was raising in volume very slowly. "You didn't expect me to believe you twelve years ago?" Bryan nodded numbly, "And you expect me to believe this now?"

"Spencer…" Bryan said in a warning tone, "Don't say it like that."

"What? I'm not lying when I say I don't believe it."

"Spencer…"

"Don't 'Spencer' me! I don't know you anymore. You're not the Bryan I knew if you ran away, I don't believe you because if you ran away once, you could be lying and running from this problem as well."

"Spencer… I'm sorry."

Spencer was now standing, "Fantastic… You're saying that you're sorry! You didn't even leave a note! You just up and left! Did Tala know? How about Kai? 'Cause I swear I didn't and don't need the looks they send me all the bloody time!"

Bryan recoiled, willing himself to disappear along with Spencer's glare. The blonde continued, "I spent all these years wondering if I'd done something wrong, when it was you being all 'Oh, he's going to turn me away' on me!"

"I was afraid of _this_." He seemed to want to shrink and scuttle away, or at least direct Spencer's glare somewhere else.

"I'm not angry over Yahlia! I'm angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me! I would have welcomed her with open arms!" He started pacing around the room. "And how do I know if this story's even true? Hm? I'm sure you didn't expect me to believe this story straight off. I mean, a guy becoming pregnant… It's fascinating! Unnatural! A lie until I'm proven that it's not!"

Bryan stood up, standing in front of the other man, halting his sixth lap of the room, "It _is _true! And why do you have to be such an ass about it?" He was trying to remain calm, he _needed _to, his temper would make the situation worse.

"Why can't I be an ass about it? Or are you allowed to make a bigger deal of things because you're… Special."

Bryan saw red and Spencer knew he'd said something he shouldn't. But he wanted to make Bryan hurt too, "Get out. Get out right now!"

Spencer was already walking out, his bag thrown over his shoulder. He stalked out, a glare his goodbye and the door slamming shut signaling his departure.

Bryan fell back into his seat, banging his fists on the table a few times, spilling the tea and coffee on the table. He growled and yelled at the top of his lungs.

_This _was the reason why he hadn't wanted to tell Spencer. Not yet.

He felt tears come to his eyes, "I hope you're happy Tala."

**o0o0o**

Spencer had just arrived home when his phone rang.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Hey Spencer, what's wrong?"

"Tala…" He growled, continuing in a warning tone, "You are an asshole." He slammed the phone down. Great! He now insulted Tala. All he had to do is insult Kai and he'd have the entire lot of them!

Never before had he felt this appalled or angry with himself or Bryan! Pregnant? Did he think he was stupid?

He made himself a large mug of strong coffee, proceeding to sit on his couch. He didn't drink it though, he was too aggravated. He felt as if he wanted to wring someone's neck, either Tala's or Bryan's, or Kai's if he couldn't get his hands on the first two.

But there was no way he could make himself do that, no matter how angry he was at both men. He was much more angry at himself for blowing up at Bryan: No wonder the man hadn't wanted to tell him, especially with the way he had acted.

The phone rang again, he picked it up, calmed and slightly depressed with his actions, "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, Nadja. Why are you calling?"

The woman on the other side of the phone huffed, "Why am I calling? I'm over wth Tala and Kai, they just told me what happened. I was seeing if you were alright. You both sounded extremely out of yourselves when he first rang you."

He nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, "Is he alright?"

"Bryan? My son is fine! I'm more worried about you; he deserved that and he knows he did." There was shuffling on the phone, "Tala's going to see Bryan, I'm coming to see you. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOUSE!"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. I don't want this, I knew it would happen! I knew it would! He should have told you straight from the start!" she sounded out of breathe, talking more to herself than to Spencer, "I'll be over in a few." He nodded again, "Bye dear."

"Good bye."

Spencer collapsed back on the lounge, not worrying about Nadja. She had her own key to his house; she was a common visitor.

But thinking of her made her think of Bryan and he couldn't help but swear and throw a cushion, Bryan was upset and it was his fault.

He knew someone else would be effected by the last hour's events. He didn't want to think of her though. Not Yahlia. Not until he was told the truth and he felt he could forgive Bryan and Tala and Kai for not telling him they knew he was safe.

He sighed, had he destroyed his family? Made them angry?

He thought he did.

* * *

**Fire: **I don't know about this chapter… But this isn't supposed to be a long story, and I'm too impatient to make them both wait… But anyway…

Oh and yes, Nadja is Bryan's mother!

Review! I'd love it if you did… Just don't expect too many updates next week… I officially graduate from year 10 on Monday and am planning to draw, draw, draw!

Thank you for reading… Until chapter four… Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aries1391: **I think I'd react that way too, I mean… It's not everyday you're told that your boyfriend's had a baby! Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Physis: **Thank you, and I'm glad… I love the pairing too if you haven't guessed…

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter 1…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"How was your date?"

Spencer ignored her, surprising Martha as he scribbled his signature and stalked away. She waddled after him after throwing the clipboard she'd been holding, eventually slowing down from lack of breath as he neared the staffroom.

"Spencer, dear, are you alright?"

"Fine." He stated monotonously, throwing his bag down next to his desk.

"Do you want to tal-"

"Martha, I'm not in the mood for talking, leave me alone. Okay?" He threw his pencil case and his folder full of exam papers on the desk, ignoring the hurt look on the head office lady's face.

She left him, and he sighed and took out the first exam, reading it over before starting to mark it.

Nadja had proved just how childish he'd acted. She'd explained Bryan's story as true, and understood his reaction, no matter how un-Spencerish it had been. She explained that Yahlia knew that something was wrong, and that it was very important that he sort out this 'lover's tiff' quickly before they deeply upset the teen.

He knew it was true, but couldn't find it in himself to ring Bryan and apologise, hoping that at the end of the day he'd cooled down enough to actually pick up his phone. Hell knows how many times he'd tried that morning!

He frowned, adding another tick to the paper. He supposed that he had a right to be angry; he'd just missed out on twelve years with his daughter.

He sighed and threw down the pen.

"Alright there Spencer?"

The blonde turned, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, yeah, just had a bad night." He sighed again, feeling a headache starting to dance on his forehead: he needed to get this sorted out.

**o0o0o**

Three days later, Spencer still hadn't called. He was starting to think himself as a coward, something he strived hard not to be.

He sighed as he leant back in his seat, running his hands through his hair. It eased his headache slightly.

"Sir?"

Spencer's eyes shot open and came to rest on the timid looking boy at the door.

"Mr Everest, what can I do for you?" The boy shyly made his way to the tables in front of Spencer's desk, sitting down on one of them, wringing his hands.

He gulped, "Well, sir, um…" Spencer sat up, making the boy stare at the ground, "Well… You're not, angry at us, as in Thomas and I for you know… Liking each other?"

Spencer frowned slightly, placing his hands on the desk, "No why?"

"Well, there are some students that are… less than supportive of our… preferences."

Spencer nodded, feeling the nervousness and fear emanating from the boy, "People can be unfair." He said.

"But, is it wrong for us to like each other like that? Even if we are both boys?"

"No, it's not." The boy continued to look doubtful. Spencer sighed, leaning forward, "I'll tell you a secret." He whispered, watching as the boy looked up slightly, "I'm gay too."

Luke's eyes shot up, "What?"

"I'm gay too." He repeated, "I prefer guys, I used to have a boyfriend too."

"Used too, sir?"

Spencer nodded, pulling out his wallet. He shuffled around a bit, pulling out a photograph and smiling sadly at it. He set in on the desk, pushing it towards Luke, "His name was Bryan."

Luke picked up the photo, staring at it. He could tell his teacher was happy, a fond smile on his face as 'Bryan' glared up at him, obviously angry. He was pouting and was turned so his back was to Spencer. The picture was crinkled, admitting that this photo was stared at a lot.

"What happened sir?"

"He lied, ran away, came back and told a tall story that turned out to be true."

Luke blinked, sweeping his dark brown locks away from his dark eyes, "Did he apologise?"

"Yes."

"Did you forgive him?"

"I…" Spencer trailed off, thinking deeply. Had he forgiven Bryan? He knew he was angry, but… Had he actually _forgiven_ Bryan? "I… am still angry."

"You should forgive him then."

Spencer blinked. Was he unconsciously seeking advice from a twelve-year-old boy? "I should?"

"Yeah," Luke stated simply, livening up for the first time since lunch, "He obviously cares if he came back and told you his reason for leaving, he apologized too! And it's only right that you forgive him."

Spencer nodded, slightly put off by the logic behind the exclamation, "Right."

Luke jumped up, obviously less anxious after their small talk, "I'll see you sir."

"Come to me if you need to talk, alright? Bye."

"Okay, bye."

Spencer blinked in confusion, suddenly realizing what had happened. He had been told what he was supposed to have done by a twelve year old. He had practically been reprimanded. He sighed, leaning back in his chair again, his eyes closing as his headache grew stronger.

"He's right you know."

He jumped, nearly falling backwards, lucky his seat was practically leaning against the wall, "Nadja! Would you not do that? Knock!" He sighed.

She giggled, "So, are you going to talk to him?"

"I… I don't know." He went to open the drawers in his desk, checking to see if they were locked.

"Oh, Spencer!" She sat huffily down on a desk, "I thought you were smarter than Bryan! You _need _to talk to him again."

He sighed, "I understand that Nadja, you don't need to tell me again."

"Well, why haven't you spoken to him yet?" She demanded her hands in the air. She sighed at Spencer's frown, standing up. "Yahlia will be over at my place tonight and tomorrow night. She won't be returning home during the day either."

He blinked, as Nadja continued, "Bryan can be sensitive under that tough guy image he's built, you know all about his need to belong. It would make him feel a lot better if you talked to him." She smiled slightly, "Especially with that party at Tala and Kai's this Sunday. I think he'd have a better time talking to you than insulting Ian."

He nodded, understanding. She wandered out of the door, leaving Spencer to think. And think he did, until he snatched up his bag and stalked out of the room.

After all… He had a mission to complete.

**o0o0o**

"Hello?"

"Kai, it's Nadja, how's Bryan?"

Kai looked out into the lounge room, his scarlet eyes landing on a sleeping Bryan. "He's exhausted. He pretty much stayed up all night smashing stuff."

"Yes, that would be his father's temper. But moving on, I have a feeling Spencer's going to be visiting tonight, do you think yourself and Tala can wait there until he comes then let him in. I'd prefer if Bryan was not left alone."

He nodded, "We will." He paused, "How did you change his mind?"

He frowned at Nadja's giggle, "A kid from one of Spencer's classes was probably the one to change his mind. I just gave him the battlefield."

Kai nodded, "We'll see you then."

"HmHmm, Bye!" He turned to Tala, who was practically asleep in his chair by the kitchen table.

"Who was it?"

"Nadja. It seems like Spencer's coming over." He smirked when he saw his boyfriend's eyes light up.

"I knew there was a reason I liked that woman!"

"Sh!" Kai said as he sat on his partner's lap, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "Bryan needs sleep, big mouth."

Tala nodded apologetically, "Yes, of course, but you like my mouth." He smirked and leaned up, pressing his lips to Kai's, before he sighed, resting his head on Kai's shoulder, his eyes closing peacefully as Kai's hands ran through his hair, "We won't have to postpone the gathering after all."

"Hopefully."

**o0o0o**

Kai and Tala had let him in without question and had left after a short explanation on Bryan's behalf. He sighed as he laid his bag down and kicked off his shoes, taking in the bits and pieces of glass still on the floor.

"Bryan?" he called softly as he entered the living room. When he'd spied the man on the couch, he quietly made his way to the couch, sitting comfortably on the coffee table as he stared at Bryan.

He was wearing a pair of long pants, a patchwork blanket (obviously made by Nadja) covering his stomach. He had a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. Spencer smiled slightly, remembering how he'd sit up and watch Bryan sleep when they were younger.

He reached out, gently drawing Bryan's bangs away from his face. In return Bryan gabbled something, tensing, before relaxing a moment later. Spencer couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face and stood to make himself some tea.

He busied himself with cleaning the house, picking up the glass Tala and Kai missed, amused by the scribbled pictures Bryan had hanging on a few of the walls. It was obvious that he loved Yahlia, very much.

He drank and swept at the same time, the wooden floor boards reflecting the world above them, slightly.

He heard a low moan roughly an hour later, and had made his way carefully to the lounge room, finding Bryan blinking up at the ceiling. He'd left the little lamp by Bryan on, just so he wouldn't tumble through the room.

Bryan hadn't noticed him and was sipping from the coffee he'd left on the table, stone cold, but seemingly welcomed by the younger man.

"How'd you sleep?" Spencer smirked as Bryan jumped, spilling his beverage onto the table. Spencer chuckled, "A bit clumsy aren't we?"

"It's the coffee." He retorted.

Spencer nodded, snatching the washcloth from his pocket and mopping the spill up. Bryan was looking around for his shirt, finding it by his bare feet. He slid it on, still staring at Spencer.

Spencer was now standing straight again, the cloth on the table, "So… Your story was true."

Bryan nodded and murmured, "Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Spencer asked incredulously, "I thought you loved Yahlia."

"I do… But… Then this mess wouldn't have started."

Spencer sighed, "Bryan, you know that we would have gotten bored with our lives ages ago if we didn't have problems." He smirked and sat down on an arm chair, "I admit it though, that this was larger than what I expected."

"It's not my fault you know. It's not like I _knew _I could become pregnant." Bryan stated huffily, staring at the wall behind Spencer.

"Yes, well, it's not _my _fault someone didn't trust me."

Bryan slammed his hands down on the table, glaring up at Spencer, "Will you let it go? I know what I did was stupid! You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face!"

"I'm not! I'm simply showing you how much it hurt." Spencer stated, his eyes trained on Bryan's seething form.

"You are! Otherwise you'd just tell me off and quit mentioning it!" He growled. He stood up pacing around the room, the shirt falling off his shoulders slightly. He sighed, regaining his control over his temper, "Why did you come over and where are Kai and Tala?"

Spencer placed the cup down, moving to stand behind Bryan, "I wanted to talk and they've gone home."

"Talk? This is talking?"

Spencer watched as Bryan form shook slightly, feeling guilty for bringing up the topic, "No. But I want to talk now." He paused waiting for Bryan to say something. When he made no move to, he said, in a soft voice, "Who are you angry at?"

Bryan huffed, "Myself, mostly"

"Why?" Spencer stepped forward, drawing Bryan up against him, his back against his chest.

"Because… You would have wanted to know your daughter and I didn't think and look at me! I'm weak! I'm cowardly!"

Spencer turned the man around hugging him close, "Sh…" He cooed, "It's alright. You're not weak and you had a right to be scared. I'm sorry for getting mad earlier." Bryan nodded, acknowledging the apology. "Now stop whining and feeling sorry for yourself before you completely destroy your reputation."

He smiled at Bryan's chuckle, quickly rubbing away the moisture from Bryan's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Spencer.

They stayed like that for a while, standing with their arms around each other, until Spencer chuckled, moving away from their embrace, "I think you've let Yahlia make you go soft." He murmured.

Bryan nodded, "She used to cry a lot, hated the dark with a passion."

"Hm…" Spencer nodded absently, "Sounds like someone I know."

"I got over my fear of the dark, thank you. And if you keep making sarcastic comments I'm going to hit you." He threatened, drawing back slightly to glare up at Spencer.

"I'll only hit you back."

He stepped forward to rest his forehead on Spencer's chest, "Shut up."

* * *

**Fire: **Thank you for the reviews! Do so again please, if it's alright…

Anyway… Sorry for the lack of updates… I've been suffering writer's block… Unfortunately…

Happy New Year! (Yes, I'm late, sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter 1…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Saturday brought a day of cleaning and chatting for Spencer and Bryan. They finished unpacking the numerous boxes around the house, dusted the cupboards and vacuumed the carpets and swept the floors before sitting down to eat a home cooked lunch. Nothing special, just toasted tomato and lettuce sandwiches. But both men enjoyed it immensely.

They spent their time after washing the dishes talking, about anything and everything that popped into their mind. It was the middle of the afternoon when they parted, a nod their goodbye.

Bryan watched as Spencer strolled down the street, a tiny ache throbbing in his chest. He wasn't surprised when the phone rang an hour later.

"Hello?" He answered dully.

"Is he gone?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "Yes Mum."

"I'll be over in a jiffie!"

And she was. Bryan had made tea for them both, and couldn't help but glare at his eccentric mother's comment on 'my you act like a housewife at times Bryan, get out more'.

The conversation started out innocently enough; with Nadja telling Bryan he was expected to be at Tala and Kai's by ten o'clock. But Bryan could tell that Nadja wouldn't last too much longer, and, cutting her comment on how well Yahlia was doing in school short, asked her bluntly; "What do you want?"

The woman tried to look innocent, and after failing miserably huffed, "Well I never! Am I not allowed to see if my only child is alright?" Bryan rolled his eyes, staring at her hard. She finally gave in, "Oh fine! I wanted to know what you two got up to last night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked incredulously, his brows furrowed, a look of pure frustration on his face.

"Oh come now Bryan, after twelve years of celibacy what do you think I mean?"

"MUM!"

The woman blinked, taken aback by Bryan's outburst, "You're not embarrassed are you? Bryan dear, it's all natural…"

Bryan was as red as a radish by the time his mother left.

**o0o0o**

The next day, Spencer awoke early getting in the last bits and pieces of marking he'd needed to finish.

Tala's and Kai's gathering was today, and he lethargically made his way around the house as he cleaned up and got ready. His breakfast wasn't huge, nor was it filling, but it satisfied him until he ate lunch.

He'd had a shower and gathered what he needed to take, careful to not shake the drinks too much. A while later he approached a mirror.

He fingered his hair, sighing at its complete unwillingness to be helpful and stay neat and tidy. No amount of gel would keep it in place and Spencer was beginning to feel tired of it.

He sighed. Oh well… Why change something if it was working for you? From what he'd been told some people thought it suited him a lot more than most other _neater _hairstyles would. He'd had to agree.

He glanced up at the clock before throwing on his shirt and grabbing a bag. Tala and Kai hadn't wanted him to bring food, but drinks instead and Spencer found himself feeling at home with the weight on his shoulders and balanced evenly from his hands.

After checking everything over once, he left slamming the door after fingering his keys. He was surprised, to say the least, when he noticed Bryan parking his dark green car in front of his house.

He saw Bryan grin and couldn't help smiling in return, "You need a lift?" Spencer nodded immediately, hopping into the car. It took roughly twenty minutes to get to their friends' home, and by the ten minute mark, they were comfortably wrapped in silence, the air conditioning humming in the background.

"Mum thinks we're sleeping together, you know?" Bryan commented quietly, as they stopped at a set of lights.

Spencer hummed in response and tilted his head back, "Yes, well… I doubt that will be happening anytime soon. You told her that." He ignored Bryan's almost hurt glances, and resumed staring out the window.

They were greeted by a waving Yahlia, a huge smile on her face as she hugged her father and nodded briefly to Spencer, greeting him politely. Spencer smiled at her and watched as she turned to chatter excitedly to Bryan, her _father, _Spencer emphasized bitterly.

"What are you three doing?" Nadja was standing in the door way to the small house, it's old, peeled paint fence creaking loudly as they entered. "Hurry up! We need to get them cold."

Jamie, Rhys, Ian and Ming Ming were already there, sitting at the table Tala and Kai had made up in the small backyard.

Ian let out a cackling laugh as Tala swore lightly at the cooler he'd managed to fill with ice, before he was falling off his chair in a dramatic attempt to dodge a spatula Tala had flung at him. Spencer chuckled at them, as Tala waved him over.

The day had begun with a large conversation across the table as all the food was reheated and set on the table gently. To everyone's amusement (bar Tala's) many of the steaks and chops had become rather rubbery.

Kai comforted his long time lover gently, patting his arms and kissing his cheeks. The red head was over his sulks as he noticed they were allowed to start eating.

Spencer sat chewing quietly and thoughtfully on his food. He was staring again, but he wasn't worried, not too much; the others were too busy with eating and talking to notice his disgruntled stares and glares.

Was Yahlia being clingy? Spencer was sure she was, her talking hadn't ceased since Bryan had arrived. Maybe she knew that something had changed? Maybe…

Did she know about her origins? That she was conceived by two men, and did not have a 'mother' as such? Bryan had to have told her, they seemed too close for him to not have, though Spencer could tell that the man hadn't told her about the Abbey's horrors. She was too innocent to have heard.

"So Spencer…" he blinked the dazed look from his eyes as he stared over at Rhys, the man's dark eyes twinkling with amusement, "How that girlfriend of yours?"

Spencer felt a huge wave of exasperation wash over him and resisted the urge to walk into the house and bang his head on the bathroom wall a couple of times.

"I don't know _who _you're talking about."

The table had fallen silent, everyone's eyes on them. Jamie grabbed Rhys' hand, hoping to anyone that his dearest would shut his mouth before he said something _extremely _stupid. Tala and Kai looked worried, and wondered how many small beers Rhys had drunk, and instantly regretted letting him bring it.

The man grinned, "Oh you know… The one that wouldn't leave you alone and stop staring at you, she works at that school of yours." Spencer heard Jamie whisper quietly to his lover, trying to look discreet.

Spencer decided to ignore him for the most part and snuck a glance at Bryan who was staring between himself and Rhys with a look of confusion and agitation; he hated not knowing about something, and the fact that Spencer had told him only two nights ago that he hadn't been with anyone since the man had left, must have made him seem like a terrible liar.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said dully, returning to his meal.

He tried to gain his patience, to exercise every last bit of it, but the older male was making it astonishingly hard, "Funny. She was all over you the last time I saw her."

Everyone's attention was so tuned into the words exchanged between Rhys and Spencer that nobody noticed the man quickly pushing his plate away and dropping his cutlery until he was pushing his chair back noisily and he rising to his feet.

He cleared his throat, "I just remembered I had something to do at home." He said stiffly, before he bent down and kissed his daughter's cheek and walked back inside the house heading for his car.

Silence covered them uncomfortably, as Rhys shut his mouth, finally realizing his mistake. Yahlia was staring worriedly at Spencer, and Spencer was carefully making sure his temper remained under control.

They hadn't even had two full days to bask in the light of the other's forgiveness before it was violently ripped away from them.

Mimicking Bryan, he stood said farewell and left, glad that the yelling and fighting didn't start until after the door had closed behind him.

**o0o0o**

"How could you be so stupid-"

"-And to think you practically raised him-"

"-Rhys do _not _expect to be sleeping with me for a long time-"

Yahlia looked on confused about the events and worried about her father. He'd seemed happier than when she'd left him on Friday morning, and was glad to say he'd stayed that way for most of the afternoon. Until that guy started talking… Mr. Turanov.

How was it that he was invited? She'd never seen him before now, well… Besides in school. But he acted as though he'd known her uncles and grandmother all his life… How could she have never met him before?

"Um, uncle, who-"

She wasn't able to get a word in as her grandmother, uncles and near-aunt verbally attacked her Uncle Rhys. He seemed to want to shrink into nothingness, away from their accusations. Her Uncle Kai and Uncle Ian were plain out glaring at him.

"Spencer's only just forgiven Bryan and now you make Bryan think he's been chucked out! I can't believe you!"

Forgiven? What had happened?

"I'm sorry! I know what I did was stupid, but I got caught up; you know how much I love teasing him."

Yahlia couldn't help the temper in her, as it slowly, very slowly bubbled to the surface, eventually erupting in a loud, "Shut up!" She breathed heavily, not used to raising her voice so much. "Now, what is going on? Why is Dad so upset?"

Everyone eyed everyone else wearily.

Maybe this was something best left up to Bryan.

**o0o0o**

"Bryan! Open up this door!" Spencer pounded on the door, "Come on! We need to talk."

"Fuck off you bastard! You're nothing but a liar you-"

Spencer sighed as he recognized the sigh of frustration as Bryan trying to keep control of his emotions and started again, quietly this time, "Bryan, open the door, we need to talk."

"Go away."

It was quiet and Spencer continued, "What Rhys said was only partly true. That woman has been flirting with me for some time, but I haven't done anything. Bryan, please, open this door; I hate talking to it."

He heard the door click open pathetically and pushed it open gratefully. He was met with the fierce glare of Bryan, the man's fists clenched by his sides.

"You lied!"

"I did not! She likes me not the other way 'round."

"For fuck's sake you couldn't get rid of her?"

"She's a co-worker Bryan, I doubt being rude to her would help any at all."

Spencer was surprised, but ready as Bryan raised a fist and made to deck him, but he was lucky enough to cop only two punches before he'd managed to trap Bryan between the wall and himself. Bryan's carefully aimed punches stopped by his hands clamped down on the man's wrists.

"Let go." Bryan warned.

"Relax first; I do not intend to let you throw a tantrum over nothing."

"You lied, you fucktard."

"I did not, so relax." Spencer cursed as soon as he released Bryan, as he was swiped across the face, and was unable to stop his own fist heading towards Bryan's cheek.

It was more than their old rough-and-tumble matches, dangerous as both aimed to hurt the other. Spencer seemed to be aiming less for the face than the body though, far keener to slow Bryan down than harm him seriously. Bryan was just like he used to be, and was unmerciful with his hits.

Again Bryan found himself pressed against the wall, winded and gasping for breath. He felt his head being jerked up crudely, and before he could swear and rave, Spencer kissed him.

Spencer held still for a few seconds, reveling in the feeling of Bryan against him before pulling away and whispering, "She liked me, not the other way 'round." And fled for the door, closing it after himself, leaving a very agitated man behind.

* * *

**Fire: **Holy crud I updated another one! Amazing… -stares dazedly at the computer screen- 

Anyway… This was drafted, edited and finally posted really late at night, 1 o'clock late in fact… So I'm sorry if it's messed up or has many spelling or grammatical errors, you can blame it on my inspiration's timing… It always comes out when I'm most tired…

Anyway… Review please, I'm sure you know what I think of them…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own beyblade or its characters... I'm simply borrowing them...

_Warnings: _Yaoi (boy on boy love), swearing, mpreg...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The retired Demolition Boys, Ming Ming, Jamie, Rhys, Nadja and Yahlia had immediately marched over to Bryan's when Yahlia had broken up their fighting. Nadja was walking ahead, with Rhys bringing up the rear. He had taken to being silent much to everyone's releif. They looked like a troop of soldiers as they marched to the house. They'd completely forgotten about their cars.

Bryan had been very disgruntled when they'd arrived. Yahlia had been kept in the living room with most of the group, left to be fussed over by Ming Ming and Jamie. Rhys was still quiet as he got several more glares and a slap around the head from Jamie when they heard Bryan's swearing. Nadja, Tala and Kai had planted themselves in the hallway outside Bryan's bedroom door.

"Bryan sweetie, let me in." Nadja knocked on the door again after hearing yet another loud smashing sound, trying to keep her voice quietly soothing, "We need to work this out, come on out and talk to me."

Tala began to grow really worried when Nadja began to get silence as a reply. There was no longer the sounds of smashing objects or swearing or yelling at all coming through the door. Tala's eyes narrowed dangerously.

They'd let Nadja do all the soothing, they'd most definately make Bryan a lot angrier than he was now and get belted for it. Tala and Kai knew that Yahlia had softened Bryan, no matter how much he'd deny it, but he wasn't _that _different to the way he was as a teenager. He saw that soothing Bryan wasn't going to work this time. Spencer had been best at that anyway.

He gently pushed Nadja into the living room, quieting her down with a glare. He found a very confused and anxious looking Yahlia staring up at him with big, teary eyes. The events from the last week and no doubt in the future weren't good for her, for any child. To Tala's understanding she hadn't been told about her origins, and he was sure that if she knew she wouldn't care after a time when someone did tell her. It would be a shock to find out that she was born from a male, but he knew she could live with it. Tala resisted the urge to sigh. Bryan had grown far too cautious with his daughter.

He glared at the door, banging loudly on it. He used his iciest tone, "Bryan, open this door."

No answer.

"That's an order Bryan! I am sick of your childish behaviour. Open this door so we can all talk this out as adults." Tala felt relief swell in him as the door opened slowly. However, he was not ready for the fist that was swung at his head.

He stumbled and fell back, clutching his nose. He could feel warm blood oozing between his fingers, dripping down his front, and was quick to take the handkercheif from Kai as he knelt beside him.

Everyone had run to the hallway, Yahlia up front with Nadja and Kai. Yahlia looked on with wide eyes as her father pointed to the front door, glaring down at Tala then everyone else, "Out!" They went to argue, "I don't care! Get the fuck out of my house right now!" His face was red, his hand shaking from where they were by his side and up in the air.

"Daddy..."

"Yahlia go stay at your grandmother's!" Bryan looked furious. Ian and Jamie quickly pushed their partners towards the door, Nadja following much more slowly after she'd grabbed Yahlia's slack hand tugging her out. Tala and Kai stayed where they were.

"What are you two waiting for? Get out!" Kai and Tala exchanged hard looks, but said nothing as they left, Tala still clutching his bleeding nose.

They shut the door quietly after them, being greeted with a crying Yahlia and miserable looking Rhys, "I didn't mean to upset them." Nobody wanted to think of what Spencer would do to Rhys when he next saw him.

**o0o0o**

"That would mean 'x' would equal 10. Does everyone understand?" The teenagers nodded boredly, a soft murmuring following it. Spencer didn't pay much attention to their expressions or their boredom. "Good. Do excercises 4.1 and 4.2."

He sat in his seat, idly scanning the room. The class was far quieter than usual. His 7U class was one of his quieter ones, but silence wasn't usual for them. He pulled out several assignments, taking another look around the classroom. His eyes caught Yahlia's.

She fumbled with her pen a work book, quickly burying her nose in her text book. She had been looking worried and curious. She'd also looked as if she were suspicious. Spencer knew very well what _that _look looked like.

He frowned. No doubt she blamed him for making Bryan upset. True, in a way he had but he didn't care about who was to blame at the moment. Not yet. Spencer frowned down at the paper in front of him. He was worried about his actions.

Kissing Bryan like he had was - had been his way to calm the lilac haired man down when they were younger. The thing that worried him was that he hadn't noticed that he had been kissing him until he'd pulled back. He'd acted upon habit, admittedly it was an ancient and rusty habit but he'd still acted upon it.

Much to his dismay, it had also awoken his long hidden feelings and they were back and with avengence. He was sure he wouldn't care about anything the next time he saw Bryan. He wanted their relationship to be back to the way it was twelve years ago and god damn anything that got in his way when he started to work towards it. He could be just as stubborn as Bryan when he wanted to be.

But first things first, he'd have to have a long, _long _talk with Bryan about everything: His job, Bryan's job, their workmates, friends, students, Bryan, himself, Yahlia, everything. They were both stubborn, if they wanted to work this out they would.

He could create amends later that week - day - hour. He looked surprised when he noticed there was only fifteen minutes left of school for that day and that he'd been thinking deeply for the last half an hour without being interupted. Out of habit his eyes scanned over the class, stopping momentarily on Yahlia before going to focus on Thomas and Luke.

He noticed with a frown the dirty looks being thrown at them by a few other students. This was a problem. He hadn't expected that homosexuality was completely accepted when he'd first started to work. It was the reason he'd kept his own to himself. But it was a huge insult to see his students treat other students like they were just because of who they liked.

The bell rang and Spencer made his usual homework speech, watching Luke and Thomas as they left. He surprised himself, "Yahlia, I need to talk to you." She looked surprised also, but packed up and remained sitting at her desk.

Spencer hurriedly pushed the last few dawdlers from his room and turned to Yahlia with a frown. He sighed and it was discarded. He couldn't blame her for Bryan's actions. "How's your father?"

She gained a sad expression, obviously worrying over Bryan, "I woudn't know sir. I was told to stay at my granmother's last night." Spencer nodded and was silent as he plotted. She spoke quietly, "You know you remind me of this guy my Dad tells me stories about."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, noticing with amusement and suspicion how she was looking innocent, "Really?"

She nodded, "You've got blonde hair and blue eyes. You're also big in build. You were also at that gathering yesterday. Daddy's," Spencer couldn't help but smirk, but it was quickly gone, "Upset, and my uncles can't do anything to help him. You're the reason he's upset and I want you to fix it."

Spencer stared, put off because he was being ordered around by a twelve year old. Yahlia glared up at him, "He seemed happy on Saturday when I rang and when I first saw him on Saturday. I don't like seeing him unhappy and I want you to fix what you've undone!"

Spencer frowned, ignoring both her tone and her glare, "Yahlia has Bryan told you about your other parent?"

"No, he hasn't ever spoken of my mother."

He nodded and picked up his stuff, "Come on, I'll drop you off at your Grandmother's."

**o0o0o**

It was a quiet car trip. Yahlia hadn't said a word since her admitting to not knowing anything about her mother and Spencer had to wonder whether he'd upset her by asking. For all he knew she could have thought she'd walked out after she was born, or that she had died or anything really.

Again he found his mind going over his 'plan' again. He doubted that it would be as easy or quick as he pictured it, but he couldn't help it, even he was prone to daydreaming. He had to tear himself from 'the plan' and was quick to replace it with another subject: Thomas and Luke.

He felt very protective of those boys. So much so that he wanted to know about what exactly happened to them. He realised he needed a spy. A spy that understood them or was at least okay with them being who and what they are. No doubt she'd need friends when she found out about her family also. Luke had proven to be good at giving advice.

"Have you made any friends yet Yahlia?"

The girl looked surprised and stopped playing with her hair, "Not good ones. Girls tend to annoy me." _Perfect._ "All they do is giggle and talk about famous men that I don't know and don't care about."

"You don't like doing that?"

"I prefer books to movies. But I haven't found anyone that reads the books I do."

Spencer glanced at her, a smirk on his face, "Not a romance fan?"

"Not really."

Spencer took a moment to think. She was the perfect candidate and with Ian as an uncle he knew she wouldn't be knew to the idea of spying. Why not?

"I'll make a deal with you Yahlia." He said with a serious expression. She stared up at him expectantly, "I'll do all that I can to cheer your father up and keep him that way, and you make friends with two of your classmates."

"What?" She asked incrediously.

"You remember Thomas and Luke, the two boys I asked to stay after class when you first arrived," She nodded, "They happen to be boyfirends. Unfortunately I think they're alone in the school and I beleive there are rumours preventing them from making too many friends."

"You want me to hang around them and make them feel more comfortable?"

Spencer shrugged, "Luke is a reader, prefers crime fiction to everything else. And I'm sure you'll find common ground with Thomas."

She was silent for a minute, "And you'll do everything you can to cheer Daddy up?" He nodded. "Alright. But if I don't like them I'm not sticking around."

"Fine."

They shook hands, after Spencer had stopped outside Nadja's small house. They exchanged a short goodbye and he left for Bryan's. The sooner their misunderstanding was cleared up the better.

**o0o0o**

Bryan had spent the day cleaning up the mess he'd made the night before. Spencer hadn't called like he'd hoped he would. And by lunch he'd left a message on Spencer's home phone. He should be getting it soon.

Yet again, he'd over reacted. Rhys had called and explained the events circling this "Erin" person. It turned out that Spencer was the recipitant of a _very _eager co-worker's love and even Bryan couldn't stay angry when the events were described in detail to him. No doubt Spencer was almost obsessively avoiding the woman and if he wasn't Bryan wasn't going ot put up with it!

He was surprised to hear the doorbell. After decking Tala last night he didn't expect to hear from him or Kai until next week. Yahlia kenw better than to disobey him and Nadja wouldn't leave Yahlia alone.

"Bryan, open the door." He did. "Thank you. Now please I need a coffee before anything else."

Bryan watched with confusion as Spencer walked passed him as if nothing had happened and headed for the kitchen. Bryan had barely swung the door shut when Spencer flicked on the electric kettle he owned, searched the cupboards for a mug and had grabbed the coffee and milk and sat them down on the sink by the mug.

He watched silently as the blonde went about making his beverage, "Do you want one?" He offered.

"No."

Spencer shrugged and carefully unplugged the kettle before pouring his drink, missing everything together methodically. Bryan jumped when Spencer passed him and grabbed his hand to drag him to the living room and sat him down on the couch.

Bryan spoke after a moment of silence, "Rhys told me about Erin. He told me he was just teasing you."

Spencer nodded, "Good. Now, enough, I don't want an apology."

"You... don't?" Bryan _looked_ confused.

Spencer shook his head, taking another sip of his drink, "No. You've already apologised enough and I'm not mad at you, just Rhys. So..." He kicked off his shoes, "I'll be staying here tonight, we will talk as though nothing had happened yesterday and on Friday I will be taking you out for dinner."

"What?"

Spencer chuckled, "On Friday I'll be taking you out."

Bryan folded his arms stubbornly, he'd never liked being ordered around, "And what if I don't want to go out with you?"

"You'll just have to put up with it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"But you do, now don't you?"

Bryan glared. He hated that tone, it was Spencer's know-it-all tone. However, he nodded, "Yes."

* * *

**Woffy: **An update! I know, it took me long enough... 

Anyway... In know I'm speeding through everything, but in all honesty, I don't think any of the Demolition Boys would let anything settle before they wrestled up another storm... They're just too stubborn and forward for that... Even Spencer... Also, I'm an impatient person...

Reveiw please...


End file.
